Meripihkan sävyjä
by Vampiratess
Summary: "Autan sinua etsimään puuttuvat helmet ja palauttamaan ne omistajalleen. Sen jälkeen olemme sujut. Selvä?" Jack/OC
1. Prologi

**A/N:** Tarina tapahtuu Mustan helmen kirouksen jälkeen. Siinä on hahmoja myös muista trilogian elokuvista, mutta se ei kuitenkaan seuraa muiden leffojen kulkuja. Jos tämä tekee tarinasta AU:n, niin sitten se on sitä.  
Omistan juonen ja ne henkilöt, jotka eivät ole POTC-elokuvista tuttuja. Kunnia kaikesta muusta kuuluu Disneylle.

* * *

Hetki, jolloin Jack Sparrow'n ja Amber Falconin yhteinen lapsuus päättyi.

"Viimeisen kerran", totesi romuluinen, vanha merirosvo, joka kantoi harteillaan Säännöstön valvojan roolia. Hän loi meihin kolmeen nuoreen vihaisen katseensa kohottaen samalla sormissaan pitämäänsä sormusta. "Kuka teistä varasti tämän sormuksen kapteeni Gantilta?!" Hän ärähti.

Nielaisin ja vilkaisin vaivihkaa kahta, minua hieman vanhempaa poikaa, joiden välissä seisoin. Jackin ja hänen serkkunsa leukapielet olivat kireät ja huulet tiukkaan yhteenpainetut. Heidän suistaan ei vastausta kuuluisi.

Me kolme merirosvonkakaraa olimme epäiltyinä varkaudesta, ja kuulustelu salissa valvojan johtamana oli kestänyt jo pitkän tovin useiden merirosvojen seuratessa tilannetta.

"Hyvä on sitten", merirosvo huokaisi vaitonaisuutemme jatkuessa. "Koska kukaan teistä ei kerran tunnusta, niin -"

"Minä vein sen", sanoin keskeyttäen merirosvon ja tunsin, kuinka poikien päät kääntyivät minua päin. Saliin kokoontunutt väki alkoi supista ja pari naurahdustakin kuului.

"Hiljaa!" Valvoja komensi ja sali hiljeni. "Sinä? "Valvoja jatkoi katsoen minua hieman huvittuneena.

"Niin. Minä", vastasin ja pidin katseeni miehen harmaissa silmissä. "Haukkani avulla", lisäsin vielä ennen kuin valvoja ehtisi kyselemään keinoa, jolla muka olin vienyt sormuksen.

Salissa olijoiden päät kääntyivät kaiteelle, jossa kouluttamani haukka istui. Useat merirosvoista olivat nähneet, kuinka haukkani nouti saalista käskystäni ja moni varmasti uskoi linnun tekevän niin myös tavaroille.

"Vai niin," valvoja totesi vaitonaisesti ja loi epäilevän katseensa poikiin.

"Pojat", hän sanoi. "Onko näin?"

Mutta pojat eivät vastanneet, tuijottivat vain eteensä.

"Mitä sitä enää pitkittämään kuulustelua kun kerran likka myönsi syyllisyytensä", yksi merirosvoista sanoi ja toinen vastasi siihen: "Juuri niin. Kärsiköön rangaistuksensa."

Valvoja loi minuun vielä kerran katseen, kuin antaen minulle mahdollisuuden perua sanani, mutta en tarttunut tilaisuuteen; tehty mikä tehty.

Valvojan ymmärrettyä, etten perääntyisi, hänen ei auttanut muu kuin todeta: "Amber Falcon, kapteeni Falconin tytär, kapteeni Teaguen suojatti, myöntää varastaneensa kapteeni Gantin sormuksen ja on näin velvoitettu kärsimään siitä seuraavan rangaistuksen, karkoituksen Haaksirikko saarelta."

/

Karkoitukseni astui voimaan heti seuraavana aamuna. Nousin laivaan, jonka kapteeni tiesi isäni olinpaikan ja joka oli lupautunut viemään minut sinne.

Kun Haaksirikkosaari, joka oli ollut kotini reilut kymmenen vuotta, oli jäänyt taaksemme, niin laivan kapteeni etsi minut käsiinsä ja ojensi minulle nyytin sanoen: "Se Teaguen poika pyysi antamaan tämän sinulle."

Kiitin kapteenia ja hänen mentyään käärin kankaan auki löytäen ajopuukahvaisen tikarin. Tunnistin tikarin Jackin omaksi enkä ymmärtänyt, miksi hän oli antanut sen minulle. En ennen kuin huomasin terään kaiverretut kolme sanaa: "Olen sinulle velkaa."


	2. Helmiä

**A/N:** Omistan juonen ja ne henkilöt, jotka eivät ole POTC-elokuvista tuttuja. Kunnia kaikesta muusta kuuluu Disneylle.

* * *

**1. Helmiä**

Ilta alkoi hämärtyä Tortugan kaupungissa, kun astuin sisälle Uskolliseen Morsiameen ja suuntasin tavernan tiskille. Niin olin tehnyt kaikkina niinä päivinä, jotka olin viettänyt kaupungissa odottaen Jackin saapumista sinne.

Menneiden päivien myötä tutuksi tullut tavernan isäntä laittoi eteeni juomani todeten samalla: "Tänään taitaa olla onnenpäiväsi."

"Kuinka niin? Tarjoaako talo tämän?" Kysyin kohottaen lasini ja tyhjäsin sen yhdellä huikalla. Makea rommi juoksi alas pitkin kurkkuani ja lämmitti mukavasti mahanpohjassa.

"Ei tarjoa, mutta Musta Helmi on tullut kaupunkiin", isäntä vastasi ja ihoni nousi kananlihalle hänen sanoistaan. "Kapteeni ja osa miehistöstä istuu tuolla", hän jatkoi ja nyökäytti päätään salin itänurkkaan.

Käänsin katseeni sinne ja näin pöydän, jonka ympärillä istui neljä miestä. Kaksi heistä oli vaaleakutrisia nuorukaisia, niin saman näköisiä, että he olisivat voineet olla toistensa peilikuvia. Kaksosten vieressä oli partaleukainen, merimiehen perikuvalta näyttävä vanhempi mies ja heitä vastapäätä, selkä minua päin, istui huivipäinen mies, jonka kuontalo ulottui yli hänen harteittensa. Kolkkahattu, joka lojui pöydällä hänen vieressään, paljasti miehen asemaksi kapteenin.

Vedin hitaasti syvään henkeä yrittäen rauhoittaa sydämeni, joka hakkasi rinnassani. Siinä hän nyt on, ajattelin katsellessani Jackia, jota en ollut tavannut sitten karkoitukseni kotisaareltamme. Olin toki nähnyt etsintäkuulutuksia hänestä, mutta oli aivan eri asia katsoa kuvaa kuin elävää ihmistä.

"Nämä ovat heille, jos sinulla sattuu olemaan asiaa heidän pöytäänsä..." isäntä keskeytti tutkailuni ja työnsi minua päin tarjotinta, jossa oli kahdeksan täyttä rommilasia.

"Toki", vastasin enkä antanut itselleni aikaa epäröidä tekoani vaan suuntasin nelikon pöytään tarjotin vapisevissa käsissäni.

Pysytellen kapteenin selän takana laskin lasit miesten eteen jättäen kapteenin viimeiseksi.

"Kiitos, tyttöseni", hän sanoi tarttuessaan lasiinsa ja kaatoi rommin suuhunsa.

"Ole hyvä, Jacky", vastasin käyttäen Jackistä nimeä, joka oli tuttu lapsuutemme ajoilta.

Kesti silmänräpäyksen verran ja rommi purskahti miehen suusta.

"Samperi", Jack jupisi, veti syvään henkeä ja kääntyi minua päin kasvoillaan iloton hymy, joka paljasti kultahampaat. "Amber Falcon", hän lausahti ja juoksutti katsettaan päästäni varpaisiin ja takaisin. "Mikä... mukava yllätys", hän jatkoi.

"Niinkö, Jacky?" Kysyin toinen kulmani koholla enkä voinut olla hymyilemättä pienesti, olinhan kuitenkin kasvokkain lapsuudenystäväni kanssa.

"Kyllä vain, kultaseni", Jack vastasi ja nojautui lähemmäs minua sanoen: "Paitsi, että olen kapteeni Sparrow nykyään, joten voit unohtaa sen Jackyn", hän sanoi ja huitoi kädellään aivan kuin olisi tahtonut hävittää käyttämäni lempinimen.

"Vai niin", sanoi hitaasti ja kumarruin aavistuksen Jackin puoleen. "Olisiko _kapteenilla_ hetki aikaa keskustella vanhan ystävänsä kanssa?" Kysyin Jackin silmiin tuijottaen.

Jack mietti tovin ennenkuin myöntyi pyyntööni ja taputti kädellään vierestä tuolia, kehoittaen minua istumaan siihen.

"Ei täällä, liikaa korvia", vastasin. "Helmessäsi, lasillisesi jälkeen", ehdotin ja marssin ulos tavernasta antamatta Jackille mahdollisuutta kieltäytyä.

Päästyäni laiturille löysin Mustan Helmen helposti. Olin kuullut sitä kuvailtavan mustaksi kaljuunaksi ja sitä alus todellakin oli; musta aina sen sulavalinjaisesta rungosta kolmeen mastoon, köysiin ja kiinni reivattuihin purjeisiin.

Ja kaunis, ajattelin.

Vedin syvään henkeä ja astelin lankkusiltaa pitkin alukseen. Kenkieni kopina herätti kahden vahtimiehen huomion ja toinen heistä, lyhytkasvuinen mies, huusi: "Hei! Mitä -"

"Kapteeni tulee perässä", vastasin miehelle ja suuntasin laivan perällä olevaa hyttiä päin.

"Mutta..." mies jatkoi ja juoksi perääni.

"Äh, anna naisen olla Marty!" Toinen vahtivuorolaisesta huusi peräämme. "Se on kuitenkin joku kapun huora. Sä kuulit itsekin, että kapu tulee perässä ja se ei tykkää, jos kuulee sun hätyytellen muijaansa."

Pysähdyin tyrmistyneenä miehen sanoista ja käännähdin ympäri.

"Anteeksi vain, hyvä herra!" Aloitin sähähtäen aikoen sanoa miehelle pari valittua sanaa hänen puheistaan mutta en päässyt pidemmälle, kun Martyksi kutsuttu mies sanoi: "Ei maksa vaivaa, neiti. Finnille kaikki naiset on huoria, kapun varsinkin. Vaan sä et kyllä huoralta näytä", hän jatkoi ja katsoi arvioiden arkista, korkeakauluksellista pukuani, jonka mallin hoikka vartaloni hädin tuskin täytti.

"Enkä sellainen olekaan", tiuskahdin hänelle. "Olen Jackin, siis kapteeni Sparrow'n vanha tuttu", jatkoin nyt sovittelevaan sävyyn. "Tapasin hänet äsken tavernassa ja sain kutsun laivaansa, jotta voisimme jutella rauhassa", latelin puolitotuuksia suustani.

"Mutta sä tulit ilman kapua", Marty totesi ja vilkaisi olkansa yli kuin tarkistaakseen, ettei kapteenia näkynyt laivalla.

"Niin. Hänellä oli juomansa kesken. Ilmeisesti vanha tuttu voi odottaa mutta ei rommi", totesin silmiäni pyöräyttäen.

Marty naurahti: " Joo, kun kapusta on kyse, niin ei ole rommin voittanutta. Löydät hytin avaimen karmin päältä", Marty ohjeisti vielä ja suuntasi sitten Finnin luo.

Päästyäni hytin ovelle ja saatuani sen lukon auki astuin sisälle hyttiin ja suljin oven perässäni. Kesti hetken ennenkuin katseeni tottui hämäryyteen ja aloin erottaa hytin yksityiskohtia.

Tila oli yllättävän suuri ja isot ikkunat kolmella sivulla vain tehostivat avaruutta. Siellä täällä oli lyhtyjä, joissa palavat kynttilät loivat keltaista valoaan muuten niin tummasävyiseen tilaan, ja saivat seinäkoristeet elämään.

Käänsin pääni oikealle ja näin ison sängyn, jonka mylläty olemus palautti mieleeni Scarlettin sanat siitä, kuinka mukavaa petiseuraa kapteeni Sparrow oli. Eikä hän ollut ainoa, jonka olin matkani aikana niin kuullut sanovan.

Astuin sisemmälle hyttiin ja kuljin ison pöydän luo, jonka kansi oli täynnä tavaraa; tyhjiä pulloja, rullattuja ja avattuja karttoja, kaatumaton musteteline kera sulkakynän, navigointilaitteita ja kirja, jonka kansi kertoi sen lokikirjaksi.

Otin kirjan käteeni ja sivelin kannen pehmeää pintaa. Käänsin alkusivun esiin ja luin siinä olevan aloitustekstin: "Tämä on purjealus Mustan Helmen lokikirja, jota ylläpitää kapteeni Jack Sparrow."

Tekstin lyhyys ja persoonattomuus yllättivät minut, sillä yleensä lokikirjan alustus oli täynnä kimurantteja, ylistäviä lauseita aluksesta ja sen miehistöstä.

En kuitenkaan välittänyt vaivata päätäni sen enempää tekstin muodolla vaan laskin kirjan paikoilleen.

Jatkoin hytin tutkailua ja huomasin yhdellä seinustalla maailman kartan täynnä rasteja ja mietin, mitä ne mahtoivat tarkoittaa. Astuin lähemmäs karttaa ja löin kenkäni kärjen arkkuun. Älähdin ja istuin arkun kannen päälle hieromaan varpaitani, jotka olivat muutenkin kipeytyneet epämukavissa kengissäni. Jalkani olivat tottuneet kunnollisiin saappaisiin mutta pitkävartiset saappaat ja alushameinen mekko olivat huono ja kuuma yhdistelmä. Joten olin tunkenut jalkaani naiselliset kengät saappaiden odottaessa vuoroansa matka-arkussani muiden purjehdukseen soveliampien vaatteitteni kanssa.

Varpaitani hieroessani annoin katseeni kulkea seinää kiertävää arkkurivistöä pitkin. Muutamat arkut olivat kiinni mutta avoimista näkyi kirjoja, lisää karttoja ja tyhjiä pulloja, kankaita, aseita, vaatteita, jopa omenoita, ja tavaramäärästä päättelin, että Jackilla taisi pärjätä aika hyvin merirosvona. Toisaalta mitäpä muutakaan saattoi odottaa kapteeni Teaguen pojalta.

Vatsani kurnahti ja huomasin olevani nälkäinen. Menin omena-arkun luo sekä poimin sieltä pari hedelmää käsiini. Viereisessä arkussa oli kirjoja ja nähtyäni tutun niteen otin kirjan arkusta.

Romeo ja Julia oli kirja, jota yltiöromanttinen äitini oli lukenut minulle minun ollessani aivan pieni. Se oli kirja, jonka avulla opin lukemaan, ja jonka olin lukenut ties monettako kertaa. En siksi, että kertomuksen juoni olisi ruokkinut romantiikan nälkääni, vaan siksi, että lukiessani kirjaa olin kuulin äitini äänen lausuvan kirjan sanoja, mikä oli vienyt minut vuosia taaksepäin aikaan, jolloin minun ei ollut tarvinnut huolehtia mistään vaan vanhempani olivat tehneet sen puolestani.

Haukkasin omenasta ja avasin kirjan kannen.

"Kaks perhettä, yht'arvokasta ihan,  
Veronan kaupungissa kumpikin,  
nous uuteen kiistaan vuoksi vanhan vihan,  
veriinsä naapuri löi naapurin."

Hymy hiipi kasvoilleni ja lämmin olo valtasi minut. Nostin katseeni kirjasta ja hain itselleni sopivaa lukupaikkaa. Myllätty sänky veti minut puoleensa ja pedattuani sen, sytytin pari kynttilää tuomaan valoa kirjan sivuille. Sänky huokaisi allani, kun kiipesin sen päälle ja nojauduttuani tyynyjen varaan uppouduin Romeon ja Julian romanssiin.

Olin näytelmän kolmannen näytöksen alussa, kun kuulin hytin seinän läpi Jackin huutavan Martya ja sen jälkeen vaimeaa keskustelua, jonka uskoin koskevan minua. Keskustelun päätyttyä Jackin askeleet lähestyivät ovea, mutta mies ei tullutkaan sisälle hyttiin, ei edes avanut ovea.

_Hän epäröi_, ajattelin, enkä olisi ollut lainkaan yllättynyt, jos Jack olisi kääntynyt kannoillaan ja hävinnyt Tortugan yöhön.

Mutta sitten oven kahva kääntyi ja ovi avautui, jättäen minut piiloon taaksensa. Kuulin Jackin astuvan kynnyksen yli ja seisahtuvan aloilleen. Ymmärsin hänen etsivän minua hytistään joten totesin: "Olen täällä."

Jack kurkisti oven takaa ja minut nähtyäni hänen kasvoilleen kohosi pieni virne.

"Luulin, että halusit puhua, mutta käy tuokin", hän sanoi ja sulki oven katseensa yhä minussa.

"Voit unohtaa sen, mitä ikinä sanasi _tuokin_ pitää sisällään", vastasin ja olin valmis nousemaan sängystä pois mikäli Jack päättäisi kivuta siihen. Mutta hän sivuutti sängyn ja asteli peremmälle hyttiin riisuen samalla pitkän takkinsa, joka päätyi tuolin selkänojalle roikkumaan. Mustan hattunsa hän laittoi pöydälle ja istuuduttuaan tuoliinsa hän oikoi jalkansa suoriksi ja risti kätensä rinnalleen.

"Puhutaan sitten", hän sanoi. "Kerro asiasi."

Nousin sängyltä ja uskoen, että Jackin kanssa asiat sujuisivat helpoiten, kun kävisin suoraan asiaan enkä tuhlaisi aikaa jaaritteluun, aloitin: "Muistatko, kun isoäitisi kertoi saaresta, jonka asukkailla oli halussaan meripihkainen helminauha, joka toi saarelle ja saarelaisille onnea kaikin tavoin?"

"Tarkoitat kartalla olemattomasta Meripihkasaaresta ja sen Onnenkyynelistä, auringon valossa väriään vaihtavasta meripihkahelminauhasta, jonka yhdeksästä helmestä kolme edustaa hyveitä; uskoa, toivoa ja rakkautta, kolme arvoja; koti, uskonto ja isänmaa ja viimeiset kolme aatteita; totuutta, hyvyyttä ja kauneutta", Jack lateli eikä hänen äänessään ollut hitustakaan kiinnostusta.

"Niin", vastasin yllättyneenä siitä, että Jack muisti isoäitinsä tarinan, koska muistaakseni Jack ei ollut juurikaan korvaansa lotkauttanut isoäitinsä jutuille.

"Pelkkää satua", Jack tuhahti.

"Hyveet, arvot ja aatteet, vai?" Kysyin.

"Tarkoitin helminauhaa ja saarta", Jack vastasi.

"Entä jos..." sanoin ja avasin kaulukseni ylimmät napit, hyvin tietoisena siitä, että Jackin katse seurasi sormiana. Saatuani kauluksen auki vedin kaulassani roikkuvan pussin esille ja kaadoin sen sisällön kädelleni; kuusi sinistä, kyyneleen mallista meripihkahelmeä.

Niiden kauneus häikäisi minut jälleen ja koin tutun luottamuksen tunteen.

"…ne eivät olekaan satua", jatkoin katseeni yhä helmissä ja sivusilmällä näin Jackin nousevan ylös tuolistaan.

Tultuaan eteeni seisomaan Jack tarttui ranteeseeni merenkulun karhentamalla kädellään ja nosti käteni ylös. Koskematta helmiin hän katseli niitä ja minulle tarjoutui hetki tarkastella Jackin piirteitä. Pitkät, ruskeat hiuksensa olivat rastoilla ja niiden joukkoon oli punottu helmiä ja muita eriskummallisia asioita. Nenänsä oli vahva ja ihme kyllä säilynyt suorana, kun otti huomioon kaikki ne kerrat, jolloin Jack oli lapsena ollut nujakoissa mukana. Viiksensä ulottuivat juuri ja juuri ylähuuleen ja leukaansa reunusti palmikoitu parta. Myös alahuulen alta löytyi partakarvoja.

"Miellyttääkö?" Jack kysyi yhtäkkiä ja ennenkuin ehdin kääntää katseeni toisaalle hän katsoi suoraan minuun poikamainen virne kasvoillaan. Häkellyin sanattomaksi ja punastuin.

"Ilmeisesti", Jack totesi iloisen omahyväisesti ja siirsi katseensa takaisin helmiin udellen, miten ne olivat päätyneet haltuuni.

"Sain ne eräältä mieheltä", onnistuin vastaamaan. "Hän huuhtoutui reilu kuukausi sitten asuinsaareni rannalle kuoleman omana, mutta viimeisillä hengenvedoillaan hän kertoi kotisaarestansa sekä helmistä ja vannotti minua viemään loppuun tehtävän, joka jäi häneltä kesken", sanoin varmemmalla äänellä ja laskin katseeni takaisin helmiin.

"Onnenkyyneleet oli varastettu Meripihkasaarelta ja tapaamani mies oli lähtenyt varkaan perään. Muutaman kuukauden päästä hän oli löytänyt varkaan, mutta tällä oli ollut mukanaan vain yksi helmi, loput hän oli piilottanut eripuolille Karibian merta, niin että jokaisen helmen mukana oli vihje seuraavan helmen olinpaikasta. Etsijä vaati varasta kertomaan seuraavan helmen piilon ja saatuaan sen hän langetti miehelle tuomion. Sen jälkeen saarelainen lähti etsimään helmiä ja löysikin nämä kuusi. Hän oli matkalla seitsemännen luo, kun myrsky yllätti aluksen, jolla hän seilasi ja alus upposi. Lopulta meri huuhtoi hänet samalle rannalle, jolla kävelin."

Tapahtunutta kertoessani Jack oli laskenut käteni vapaaksi ja istuutunut vierelleni. Hänestä huokui rommin tuoksua, joka oli sekoittunu hänen vartalonsa lämpöön.

"Ja nyt sinä sitten olet noiden kolmen helmen jäljillä", hän totesi.

"Niin", vastasin. "Ja kun löydän ne, palautan helminauhan Meripihkasaarelle."

"Miten?" Jack kysyi. "Eihän saarta ole kartoilla."

Purin huultani tietäen, että edessäni olisi tarinani heikoin kohta. Itsekin epäilin sitä, vaikka muuten uskoin, että tehtäväni olisi suoritettavissa. Vedin syvään henkeä ja sanoin: "Miehen mukaan löytäisin kyllä saaren, kun helmet olisivat koossa."

Jackin silmät laajenivat hieman ja hän katsoi minua huvittuneena. "Kuulostaa epämääräiseltä", hän lausahti.

"Niinhän ne aina, meren suuret salaisuudet", vastasin ja pidin luottavaisen katseeni Jackissa, yrittäen vakuuttaa hänet siitä, että minä uskoisin miehen sanoihin.

Jack vastasi tuijotukseeni ruskeilla silmillään ja mieleeni muistui lapsuutemme, jolloin olimme kisailleet tuijotuspelin merkeissä.

"Miten minä sitten liityn tähän kaikkeen?" Jack kysyi sotkien ajatkseni. "Tuskin etsiydyit luokseni vain kertoaksesi tarinasi?"

Henkäisin hiljaa ja laskin katseeni. "Ajattelin, että auttaisit minua etsimään helmet", sanoin hiljaa.

Jack ei hetkeen vastannut mitään, tunsin vain hänen katseensa itsessäni.

_Mitä ihmettä teen, jos hän ei suostukaan?_ Ehdin jo ajatella, kun samassa Jack kysyi minulta:"Entä jos autan sinua, niin mitä minä siitä saan?"

_Hän suostuu! _Mieleni riemuitsi samalla, kun etsin käteeni mekkooni piilotetun nyytin.

"Saat mahdollisuuden maksaa velkasi", sanoin ja ojensi nyytin Jackille.

Hän katsoi nyyttiä epäröivän näköisenä, mutta otti sen kuitenkin käsiinsä ja avasi sen.

"Olipa fiksua, Jack", hän lausahti ja tuojotti tuimana tikaria, aivan kuin haluten sen häviävän.

"No hyvä on", Jack myöntyi lopulta. "Nostamme ankkurin huomisaamuna. Autan sinua etsimään puuttuvat helmet ja palauttamaan ne omistajilleen", hän sanoi kietoessaan tikarin takaisin kankaaseen."Sen jälkeen olemme sujut. Selvä?" Hän kysyi kulmiaan kohottaen.

"Selvä", vastasin napakasti ja nousin ylös sängyltä. Ujutin paljaat jalkani kenkiini ja suuntasin ovelle. "Nähdään aamulla", sanoin Jackille, avasin hytin oven ja poistuin laivasta mieleni innoissaan tulevasta matkasta.


	3. Lähtö

**A/N:** Omistan juonen ja ne henkilöt, jotka eivät ole POTC-elokuvista tuttuja. Kunnia kaikesta muusta kuuluu Disneylle.

* * *

**2. Lähtö**

Varhain seuraavana aamuna saavuin Mustan Helmen laituripaikalle seurassani nuorukainen, joka kantoi kahta pientä arkkuani, joissa oli sen hetkinen vaatimaton omaisuuteni mukaan luettuna mekkoni ja kenkäni. Ylleni olin pukenut pellavapaidan, ruskean, pitkän nahkaliivin, lyhytlahkeiset housut ja pitkävartiset saappaat.

"Voit jättää arkut siihen", sanoin pojalle ja maksoin hänelle kantoavusta.

Pojan mentyä käännyin katsomaan Mustaa Helmeä enkä voinut olla taas ihastelemasta sitä. Alus oli kuin musta ukkospilvi taustoinaan Karibian sininen taivas ja meri. Kirkas auringonpaiste korosti aluksen hiilenmustaa väritystä.

Nousin lankkusiltaa pitkin alukseen ja laskin jalkani laivan kannelle. Tunsin jonkin pyörähtävän jalkani alla, horisonttini keinahti ja ilma purkautui ulos keuhkoistani, kun mätkähdin selälleni kannelle. Ilmaa haukkoessani kuulin kiireiset askeleet ja hetken päästä eteeni kyyristyi kaljuuntuva mies.

"Toivottavasti suhun ei sattunut", hän sanoi ja tiiraili minua mulkosilmillään.

"Sattunut?" pihisin ja vedin henkeä. "Ei, ei minun sattunut", sanoin nyt varmemmalla äänellä ja aloin tehdä nousua ylös.

"Hyvä sitten", mies sanoi ja nousi itsekin seisomaan. "Mitä olet vailla?" Hän jatkoi huomattavasti tiukemmalla äänellä.

Ennenkuin ehdin vastaamaan niin viereemme tuli hoikka mies tutkien jotain, mitä hän piteli käsisssään.

"Tähän tais tulla naarmu", hän mutisi ja kun näin hänen pitelevän sormissaan puusilmää niin ymmärsin, minkä päälle olin astunut.

"Anteeksi", mutisin miehelle.

"Eipä tuo haittaa tehnyt", hän vastasi.

"Pistä se nyt paikoilleen", kaljuuntuva mies ärähti ja koikkeliini käänsi meille selkänsä.

"Pintel ja Ragetti! Mitä pirua te siellä möllötätte?!" Tuttu ääni äyski ja askeleet kopisivat kantta vasten. "Purjeet on vielä avattava ja te vaan... ai sinä. Olet ajoissa", Jack totesi minut nähtyään ja hänen ilmeensä paljasti, ettei tuloni ilahduttanut häntä kovinkaan paljoa.

"Niin, minä," vastasin. "En välittänyt joutua tulla odotetuksi... tai jätetyksi rannalle."

"En kai minä nyt sinua olisi rannalle jättänyt, onhan mellä sopimus", Jack vastasi.

"Sinun sopimuksesi kyllä tiedetään", lausahdin hänelle takaisin ja sanani saivat Jackin siristämään silmiään ärtyneenä. "Eikö sinulla ole mitään mukanasi?" Hän kysyi.

"On", vastasin ja osoitin laiturille jääneitä arkkuja.

Jack silmäsi niitä ja kääntyi vierellämme yhä seisovan kaksikon puoleen. "Pintel ja Ragetti! Ennen kuin menette", hän sanoi heille, "- niin haette nuo arkut ja viette ne Marthan hyttiin. Ja sitten laiva lähtökuntoon, mars, mars", Jack komensi heitä ja miehet ottivat jalat alleen.

"Martha?" Kysyin uteliaana siitä, että miehistöön kuului nainenkin.

"Mainitsiko joku nimeni?" Kuului samassa iloinen ääni takaatamme ja pyörähdettyäni ympäri näin tanakan, nutturapäisen naisen yllään lyhythihainen mekko ja esiliina. Hänen takanaan seisoivat kauniskasvoiset nuorukaiset Uskollisesta Morsiammesta.

"Kyllä vaan, Marthaseni", Jack totesi. "Tämä tässä on Amber Falcon -"

"Sus siunaa sun silmiäs likka!" Martha huudahti keskeyttäen Jackin. "Eipä tarvi miettiä, mistä oot nimes saanu", nainen jatkoi viitaten silmiini, joiden väri toisti meripihkan kullankeltaista sävyä.

"Niinku kapteeni jo sanokin, mä olen Martha ja sä nukut mun hytissä. Iso se ei ole, mutta saadaanpahan olla miehiltä rauhassa. Vai onko kapteeni muuttanut mielensä?" Martha kysyi Jackilta.

"En ole", ehti Jack vastata ennenkuin Martha taas jatkoi: "Sitä määki. Jaa, mut tässä mä vaan höpötän, vaikka ruuat odottaa kaappeihin pääsyä. Onneks ostin riittävästi silavaa, ni saadaan lihaa sun luittes ympärille, likka. Sähän oot niin kaponen, että tuuli vie sut mukanansa. Vaan nyt pojat liikkeelle, eikä mitään muttia. Kyllä te ehitte myöhemminkin ittenne esittelemään Amberille", Martha sanoi ja hävisi kannen alle minua vilkuilevat pojat perässään.

Kannelle laskeutui hiljaisuus, jonka rikoin toteamalla: "Hänpä on puhelias."

"Niin on", Jack sanoi, "mutta kokkina niin loistokas, ettei paremmasta ole väliä."

"Ovatko pojat hänen lapsiaan?"

"Kyllä, Stephen ja William, en vaan vieläkään tiedä kumpi on kumpi, mutta molemmat ovat hyviä purjehtimaan."

"Kapteeni", keskustelumme keskeytti ärtynyt ääni ja luoksemme asteli parrakas merimies. Huomasin hänen olevan sama mies, jonka seurassa Jack oli istunut tavernassa. "Joko meillä on suunta?" Mies kysyi ja silmäsi minua tuimana.

"Ei ole, herra Gibbs", Jack sanoi, ja se, että hän puhutteli partasuuta sukunimellä kertoi minulle miehen olevan perämies. "Mutta kohta on", Jack jatkoi kääntyessään minuun päin. "Amber?"

Katsoin Jackia ihmeissäni, kunnes tajusin hänen kaipaavan ensimmäisen kohteemme suuntaa.

"Tiedäkö, missä on Itäiset Atollit?" Kysyin.

"Itäiset Atollit" Jack toisti.

"Niin. Vihje, joka johtaa kohteemme luo, alkaa sanoilla: "Yön kohdatessa kuoleman, renkaat päällä Neptunuksen maailman", vastasin.

Kumpikaan miehistä ei hetkeen sanonut mitään, mutta heidän katseensa kertoivat, etteivät he ymmärtäneet sanojen merkitystä. Toisaalta olin itsekin tasitellut vihjeen kanssa useamman päivän, joten selitin sen heille: "Neptunuksen maailma on tietysti meri, ja renkaat sen päällä ovat atolleja. Yö taas kuolee auringon noustessa idästä, joten vastaus on Itäiset Atollit."

Vaiettuani Jack katsoi minua mietteliäänä mutta ei ilmeisesti löytänyt päätelmästäni aukkokohtia, koska sanoi: "Suuntaamme siis itään, herra Gibbs."

Perämies ei lähtenyt heti toteuttamaan käskyä, vaan siirsi epäilevää katsettaan Jackista minuun ja takaisin. Saatoin kuvitella hänen mietteensä; lähteä nyt seilaamaan jonkun naisen antaman vihjeen mukaan.

"Selvä on, kapteeni", hän lopulta vastasi ja lähtiessään kohti komentokantta hän loi minuun vielä pitkän katseen.

"Mikä häntä riivaa?" Kysyin Jackilta katsellessani perämiehen kulkua.

"Gibbs nyt on mikä on", Jack vastasi. "Vanhanajan merimies, jonka mielestä naiset tuottavat laivalla vain ongelmia."

"Vai niin", mutisin Jackin antaessa lähtökäskyn miehistölleen. Ei ollut ensimmäinen kerta, kun törmäsin herra Gibbsin kaltaiseen merimieheen epäilevine asenteineen ja tiesin, että joutuisin tekemään töitä, jos haluaisin perämiehen muuttavan mielensä.

Samassa Helmi irtautui laiturista. Katsoin kuinka purjeet pullistuivat tuulen voimasta ja vedin syvään henkeä tuntiessani jalkojen alla laivan tutun keinunnan, mikä pakotti minut tapailemaan tasapainoani.

"Sinä voit ottaa käsiisi pujotuspuikon ja ryhtyä pleissaamaan", Jack totesi ykskantaan vierestäni.

Käänsin tyrmistyneen katseeni Jackiin.

"Pleissaamaan? Minä?" Kysyin häneltä.

"Niin. Kai sinä nyt vielä osaat pleissata", Jack totesi, "vai onko kapteeni Teaguen opit unohtuneet?"

"Eivät ole, mutta -"

"Tai sitten voit ottaa hohkakiven käteesi", Jack jatkoi vastustelustani välittämättä. "Komentokan-"

"Köysien punonta käy hyvin", keskeytin hänet pikaisesti ja Jack virnisti minulle pirullisesti.

"Sitähän minäkin", hän sanoi ja noustessaan portaat komentokannelle hän toivotti vielä mukavaa työpäivää.

/

Laivan kello kilahti vuoronvaihdon merkiksi vain hetkeä ennen kuin sain komentokannen viimeisen nurkkauksen hangattua.

Olin sittenkin päätynyt hiomaan komentokannen pintaa, kiitoksena nopeasta köysivyyhtien punonnasta. Ärsyttävintä hommassa oli ollut se, että olin joutunut tekemään sitä ensin herra Gibbsin ja sitten Jackin silmien alla heidän ohjatessa laivaa. Lopulta Jack oli antanut käskyn ankkuroida alus ja poistunut hyttiinsä.

Viskasin kiven käsistäni ja rojahdin kannelle istumaan käteni uupumuksesta vapisten. Kannen hankaaminen puhtaaksi hohkakivellä oli yksi laivan raskaimmista töistä, mutta kuten Marty oli kiveä tuodessaan sanonut: "Jonkun on sekin tehtävä." Sitä paitsi työn tarpeellisuus tulisi esille siinä vaiheessa, kun puukansi olisi märkä; hangattu kansi ei olisi niin liukas.

Kapteenin hytin ovi kävi ja nousin ylös. En halunut Jackin näkevän minun uupuneen jo ensimmäisenä päivänä.

Mutta kun miestä ei kuulunut komentokannelle, etsin käsiini vesipulloni, kävelin reelingin luo ja nojauduttuani siihen join muutaman huikan pullostani. Riisuin huivini, jonka olin kietonut hiusteni suojaksi, ja kastelin sen. Pyyhin kostealla huivilla kasvoni ja niskani, jonka jälkeen sidoin kymmenet lettini ylös päälaelleni ja annoin viilentyneen ilman helliä niskaani. Kohotin käteni suoriksi kohti taivasta ja venytin itseni pitkäksi nikamien rusahdusten säestämänä. Sitten rentouduin, nojauduin uudelleen reelinkiin ja huokaisin syvään, kun raukeus valtasi lihakseni.

Hämärtyvää iltaa leikkasi haukan huuto ja minä kohotin katseeni taivaalle paikallistaen linnun, joka kaartoi laivan yläpuolella. Seurasin katseellani sen liitoa ja syöksyä, kun se lähti tulemaan kohti laivaa ja päätyi lopulta ruorin päälle, josta katsoi minua keltaisilla silmillään.

"Siinähän sinä olet", sanoin ja menin linnun luoksen. "Luulin jo, ettet tulekaan", lausahdin sille kuullen samalla Jackin askeleet komentokannella.

"Kylläpä sitä nyt kaivataan", Jack vastasi.

Hymähdin vastaukseksi ja sivelin haukan sulkia. Se sulki silmänsä ja olisin voinut vannoa sen nauttien olostaan, vaikka isäni oli aina sanonut, ettei haukka välittänyt hyväilystä.

"Varsinainen petolintu", Jack sanoi huvittuneena ja sai haukan avaamaan silmänsä sekä siirtämään tiiviin tuijotuksensa Jackiin, jonka oli käännettävä katseensa siltä.

"Onko tuo sama lintu, joka sinulla oli saarella?" Jack kysyi.

"Onhan se", vastasin. "Iältään jo vanhus."

"Joko se hakee tavaroita pyynnöstäsi?" Jack kysyi palauttaen minun mieleeni meidän epätoivoiset yritykset opettaa haukkaa nappaamaan tavaroita Haaksirikkosaarella. Niin kauan, kuin esine oli ollut liikkeessä, niin haukka oli lentänyt sen perässä ja iskenyt kiinni, mutta paikoillaan ollut esine ei ollut herättänyt sen huomiota.

"Tiedät hyvin, ettei haukka iske liikkumattomaan asiaan", vastasin.

"Miksi teit sen?" Jack kysyi siirtyessään nojaamaan reelinkiin, ja tiesin, mitä hän tarkoitti.

"Luuletko, että serkkusi olisi pärjännyt saarelta karkoitettuna?"

"En, mutta olisithan sinä voinut paljastaa oikean syyllisen."

"Ja pettänyt ystäväni, johon luotin... joka luotti minuun", vastasin ja siirryin Jackin viereen. "Niinkö sinä olisit tehnyt?"

"En", Jack vastasi hetken hiljaisuuden kuluttua enkä epäillyt hänen sanaansa.

"Miten isäsi kanssa kävi?" Jack vaihtoi puheenaihetta. "Löysitkö hänet?"

"Kyllä. Hän oli yksi Välimeren pelätyimmistä ja arvostetuimmista merirosvoista, kun tapasimme. Hän kuoli jokunen vuosi sen jälkeen, onnellisena huoransa sylissä", kerroin ja näin yhä silmieni edessä isäni, jonka liikkumattomilla kasvoilla oli ollut haltioittunut hymy.

"Tapa sekin lähteä", Jack virkkoi.

"Miten kapteeni Teague voi?" Kysyin puolestani. "Kuulin, että hänestä tuli Valvoja."

"Kyllä, useita vuosia sitten."

"Ja sinä olet etsintäkuulutettu merirosvokapteeni, Karibian lordi. Tavernan isäntä kertoi", selvensin, kun Jack loi minuun kysyvän katseen. "Mutta miksi Karibia eikä Madagaskar, jonka lordi isäsi oli?" Jatkoin kyselyäni.

"Tunnen tämän meren kuin omat taskuni", Jack sanoi ja kääntyi merta päin. "Ja tavallaan se kuvastaa minua", hän jatkoi. "Tiedäthän, tarunhohtoinen, salaperäinen, vapaa, tutkimaton, vastustamaton."

"Vapaa", toistin ja katsoin Jackia, joka yhä tuijotti merelle ja jatkoi: "Niin. Täällä ei vielä Itä-Intian kauppakomppania hallitse, vaikka kovin yrittääkin. Port Royal on jo tosin menetetty, mutta täällä on yhä mahdollista ryöstää laivoja, löytää aarteita, määrätä itse elostaan ja teoistaan. Olla vapaa."

Jackin kaihoisat sanat nostivat mieleeni kuvan lapsuudestamme saarella. Siinä minä ja Jack olimme kiivenneet salaa saaren reunan korkeimmalle kohdalle ja tähyilimme yön mustaa taivasta, jossa tähdet tuikkivat. Näimme tähdenlennon ja Jack kehoitti minua toivomaan jotain. Muistin toivoneeni, että kapteeni Teague ottaisi meidät lopultakin mukaansa purjehdukselle. Jack oli laaja-alaisesti toivonut vapautta, koska silloin voisi tehdä mitä vain. Minun toiveeni oli toteutunut seuraavana kesänä, Jackin toivetta en ollut ehtinyt nähdä toteutuvan. En ennen kuin nyt.

Jack käänsi kasvonsa mereltä päin ja katseemme kohtasivat. Miehen ruskeissa silmissä oli vakavuutta, joka vähitellen katosi hyväntuulisuuden tieltä. Ja ymmärsin, että vaikka edessäni seisoi aikuinen laivan kapteeni vastuineen ja velvollisuuksineen, niin syvällä sisimmässään Jackissa eli yhä sen merirosvopenikan villi sielu ja toivoin, ettei sen pennun sielu koskaan sieltä poistuisikaan.

"Mitä mielessä?" Jack kysyi matalla äänellä ja liikahti lähemmäksi minua.

"Ymmärsin juuri kaivanneeni sinua", vastasin rehellisesti ja Jackin kulmat kohosivat otsalle.

"Niinkö?" Hän sanoi ja kuroi vähäisen välimatkamme umpeen.

Mitä Jack sen jälkeen sanoi, sitä en kuullut, koska huomioni vei haukan äkillinen lentoonnousu. Samalla alemmalta kannelta kuului rääkäisy ja katsoessani kannelle näin siellä kirjavan papukaijan tekevän pyrähdyksiä.

Vilkaisin taivaalle ja näin haukan aloittaneen alassyöksyn kohteenaan arvatenkin papukaija. Juoksin portaat alas kannelle, nappasin köyden päällä taiteilevan papukaijan syliini sekä kyyristyin alas räpiköivä ja manauksia nokastaan päästelevä lintu sylissäni. Tunsin tuulahduksen haukan lentäessä ylitseni melkein päätäni hipoen ja vasta kun olin varma, että haukka oli lentänyt pois, nousin ylös.

"Hiton naikkonen", papukaija rääkäisi ja nokkasi minua käsivarteen.

"Senkin kiittämätön olento", älähdin ja päästin linnun irti. Se lennähti samantien kannelle tulleen miehen olkapäälle ja huuteli sieltä: "Kävele lankkua pitkin! Kävele lankkua pitkin!"

"Ettäs kehtaat!" Huusin linnulle takaisin ja heristin sille nyrkkiäni. "Pelastin sentään henkesi!"

"Luuletko, että se ymmärtää?" Jack kysyi viereltäni ja näin hänen pidättelevän nauruaan.

Murahdin vastaukseksi ja mitään sanomatta marssin Marthan hyttiin. Olin saanut riittävästi tästä päivästä.


	4. Menneitä

**A/N:** Omistan juonen ja ne henkilöt, jotka eivät ole POTC-elokuvista tuttuja. Kunnia kaikesta muusta kuuluu Disneylle.

* * *

**3. Myrsky**

"Kelpaako?" Kysyin Marthalta ja viskasin paikkaamani housut hänelle.

Martha otti paikasti kiinni ja kiskaisi. Paikan pysyessään paikoillaan hän totesi: "Kyllä vaan. Ja jälkikin on siistiä. Olet tainut paikata purjeita, kun saat aikaan näin vahvan sauman", hän kehaisi perään.

"Onhan niitä tullut paikattua", vastasin ja otin paidan korjattavien vaatteiden pinosta. "Kun olet laivalla ainoana nainen, niin tietyt työt kuuluvat kuin itsestään selvänä sinulle", jatkoin etsiessäni samalla Marthan käsityökorista sopivia nappeja paitaan, jonka kokonsa puolesta arvelin kuuluvan Martylle.

"Totta puhut, likka", Martha totesi, "mutta mikä sinut sitten on saanut lähtemään merelle?" Hän jatkoi uteliaana.

Ennen vastaustani mietin hetken, miten paljon voisin itsestäni Marthalle kertoa. Hän oli kertonut minulle vuolain sanoin värikkään historiansa seurapiirineidon esiliinasta kaksosten äidiksi ja edelleen Helmen kokiksi, mutta minusta ei ollut samaan avoimuuteen. Tietyt asiat kannattaa pitää itsellään, oli isäni ohjeistanut.

"Meri on minulla verissä", vastasin lopulta. "Isäni oli merirosvo, samoin äitini. Synnyin laivalla ja vietin lapsuuteni miehistön silmien alla. Välillä olen ollut maissa, mutta meri vaan vetää puoleensa."

"Ja jossain elämäsi vaiheessa tutustuit kapteeniin", Martha totesi ja hänen äänensä sävy kertoi, että hän haluaisi kuulla lisää minun ja kapteenin menneisyydestä.

"Olimme lapsuusajan ystäviä", vastasin Marthalle lyhyesti ja kohdistin huomioni ommeltaviin nappeihin osoittaakseni, etten aikoisi kertoa meistä enempää. Eikä minulla olisi siihen ollut aikaakaan, koska samalla laiva keinahti rajusti ja mahtava jyrinä täytti ilman.

"Luoja varjele", Martha siunasi pelästynyt ilme kasvoillaan ja kuin vastaukseksi jyrähti taas.

"Taitaa nousta oikein kunnon myrsky", hän jatkoi. "Parasta mennä sitomaan kapyysin kaapinovet kiinni, muuten tavarat ovat pian pitkin lattioita."

Nousin ylös ja seurasin nyt melkoisesti keinuvassa laivassa Marthaa keittiöön. Sitoessani kaapin ovia kiinni toisiinsa ihmettelin, kuinka Jack oli antanut myrskyn yllättää. Tosin sade oli piiskannut laivaa koko päivän ja tiesin, että näillä vesillä myrksy saattoi kehittyä yhtäkkiä.

Salaman välke valaisi kapyysin ja ilma rätisi sähköstä. Helmen kulkua ei voinut enää kuvailla hallituksi, niin pahasti se keinui.

"Amber!" Portaita alas juokseva William tai Stefan, en erottanut kumpi, huusi. "Kapteeni pyysi sinut kannelle, meiltä loppuu kädet", hän toimitti asiansa ja palasi takaisin kannelle.

Hetkeäkään hukkaamatta suuntasin kannelle, jossa sade kasteli minut läpimäräksi ja tuuli salpasi hengitykseni. Aallot löivät vettä kannen yli ja miehet taistelivat purjeiden kanssa.

"Amber!" Kuulin Jackin huutavan komentokannelta. "Auta Finniä purjeen kanssa!"

En vastannut Jackille, koska tuuli olisi vienyt kuitenkin vastaukseni, vaan menin Finnin luo, joka kiskoi purjetta kokoon.

Osa purjeesta oli jo kiinni raakapuussaan, mutta loppu heilui tuulen riepottelemana. Avasin köyden ja aloin kiskomaan sitä samaan tahtiin Finnin kanssa. Vähitellen purjeen pinta-ala pieneni myrskyn reihuessa yhä ympärillämme, mutta sitten Finnin köysi jumittui eikä hänen yrityksensä irroittaa jumia pikaisilla kiskaisuilla auttaneet.

"Sido köytesi kiinni ja ota tästä ote, äläkä vaan päästä sitä löysäksi!" Finn joutui huutamaan minulle, jotta kuulisin hänen sanansa.

Nyökkäsin ja tein kuten hän sanoi. Köyttä tiukkana pidellen seurasin, kuinka hän kiipesi mastoon ja siitä edelleen raakapuuhun, jossa purjeemme heilui. Tunsin hänen otteensa köydessä ja kohta jumi vapautui. Kuroin nopeasti köyden lyhyeksi ja sain purjeen kiinni raakaan. Sidoin köyden kiinni ja siirryin kolmannen köyden luo, kun laiva keinahti äkillisesti ja vain vaivoin sain pidetyksi itseni pystyssä. Käännyin katsomaan, miten Finn pärjäsi mastossa, paitsi että hän ei ollut enää siellä eikä muuallakaan. Juoksin reelingin luo ja tarkkailin myllertävää merta.

"Mies yli laidan!" Huusin erotettuani Finnin valkoisen paidan aaltojen keskellä.

"Kuka?" Kysyi herra Gibbs, joka oli rientänyt viereeni.

"Finn", sanoin samalla, kun mies jo painui pinnan alle ja sen enempää harkitsematta hyppäsin hänen peräänsä.

Meren pinnan alla oli yllättävän rauhallista ja hetken ympärilleni katseltuani havaitsin Finnin vedessä leijuvan vartalon. Sukelsin häntä kohti ja parin potkun jälkeen tavoitin hänet. Otin hänen paidan kauluksesta kiinni ja vedin hänet mukanani pinnalle.

Läpi sateen ja tuulen kuulin jonkun huutavan nimeäni ja samassa köysi lensi vierelleni. Sain köydestä otteen, kiedoin sen ympärillemme ja käännyin selälleni pidellen lujasti kiinni tajutomasta Finnistä. Köysi kiristyi ja tunsin, kuinka meitä vedettiin kohti Helmeä.

Lopulta olimme laivan luona ja kädet tarttuivat Finniin auttaen hänet ylös. Avatessani köyttä ympäriltäni, köysi karkasi otteestani ja tunsin, kuinka virta imaisi minut mukanaan. Yritin uida virran imusta pois, mutta voimani eivät riittäneet siihen. Tunsin jonkun tarttuvan hiuksiini ja vetävän minut pinnalle. Käsivarret kietoutuivat rintani alle ja hetken päästä poskeni kosketti kannen märkää pintaa. Isku lapaluiden väliin sai nielemäni veden liikkeelle keuhkoissani ja yskänpuuskien ravistellessa minua merivesi tulvi ulos keuhkoistani.

Vedin kiivaasti ilmaa keukoihini ja sain uuden yskän puuskan.

"Rauhassa nyt", matala ääni kehotti ja minut nostettiin istumaan jotakin vastaan. Pakotin itseni hengittämään hitaasti ja vähitellen mieleni selkeytyi.

"Miten Finn voi?" Kysyin ääni rikkonaisena, silmäni suljettuina.

"Elossa ollaan, kiitos sinun", kuului vaitonainen vastaus.

"Ole hyvä", vastasin. "Ja kiitos sille, joka puolestaan kiskoi minut merestä."

"Ole hyvä", sanoi ääni aivan korvani juuresta.

Avasin silmäni ja näin omien jalkojeni lisäksi suoraksi ojentuneen, saappaaseen verhoutuneen säären. Toinen sääri oli koukistettuna polvesta ja sen päällä lepäsi käsi, jonka alaspäin roikkuvissa sormissa oli sormus. Oivalsin nojaavani Jackin rintaa vasten. Käänsin päätäni ja kohtasin hänen huojentuneen katseen.

"Kapteeni?" Herra Gibbs kysyi. "Vieläkö jatketaan eteenpäin vai jäädäänkö tähän?"

"Emmeköhän me ole seilanneet riittävästi tälle päivälle", Jack vastasi katsoessaan yhä minua. Mutta sitten hän siirsi huomionsa ympärillämme seisovaan miehistöön ja sanoi: "Martha. Ota William avuksesi ja viekää Amber sekä Finn vaatteiden vaihtoon ja lämmittelemään. Ja te muut, ankkuroikaa alus."

/

Tuijotin yläpuolellani olevaa kattoa väsyneenä mutta unettomana. Vartaloni huusi lepoa, mutta mieleni ei rauhoittunut, ei vaikka, kuinka laskin lampaita. Huokaisin syvään ja nousin istumaan. Tasainen kuoraus kertoi, että kaikki muut miehistön jäsenet nukkuivat ja huomasin sen ärsyttävän minua. Lopulta totesin, että minun olisi parempi nousta ja mennä ulos kannelle, etten herättäisi toisia.

Huopaan kietoutuneena nousin kannelle ja samassa löysin syyn unettomuuteeni; kylmästi hohtava täysikuu loisti sysimustalla taivaalla.

"Yhä kuuhullu?" Kysyi vaimea ääni kapteenin hytin suunnalta.

Käänsin kaseeni sinne ja näin Jackin tumman hahmon nojaavan hytin oven karmiin taustanaan kynttilöiden lämmin valo.

"Siltä vaikuttaa", vastasin ja käänsin katseeni takaisin kuuhun. Sen täydellisen pyöreällä muodolla oli ollut sama vaikutus isääni ja yhdessä seilatessamme olimme viettäneet useita unettomia öitä täysikuun aikana. Isäni oli kertonut kuusta tarinoita ja muistin niistä vielä useimmat.

"Kun kuu-ukko lakkaa kiinnostamasta, niin voisit tulla tänne. Tahtoisin kuulla loput vihjeestä, jonka mukaan suuntaamme", Jack sanoi ja sivusilmällä näin hänen häipyvän hyttiinsä.

Katseeni lipui kuusta hyttiin ja hytin lämmin valo veti puoleensa.

"Ikävä kyllä jäit toiseksi", totesin kuulle ja suuntasin kulkuni hyttiin.

Ovella seistessäni näin Jackin istuvan tuolillaan ja kaatavan lasiinsa rommia.

"Tule sisään ja istu takamuksellesi", hän sanoi ja tehdessäni niin hän taikoi jostain toisen lasin ja täytti sen kullanvärisellä nesteellä. Sitten hän liu'utti lasin eteeni kuin paraskin baarimikko ja kehoitti juomaan.

Otin lasin käteeni ja haistoin nestettä. Se tuoksui makeammalta kuin mikään aiemmin maistamani juoma. Join lasista ja silmäni laajenivat. Neste oli pehmeää ja makeaa ja tuntui kuin se olisi täyttänyt kaikki aistini.

" Hyvää, vai kuinka?" Jack sanoi tyytyväisesti virnistellen.

"Hyvää?" Äännähdin. "Tämähän on... taivaallista", takeltelin.

"Taivaallinen oli hintansakin", Jack sanoi ja kaatoi uuden laseihin kierroksen.

"Väitätkö, että olet ostanut pullon sen viemisen sijaan?" Kysyin virnuillen ja otin lasini käteeni.

"Kaikkea ei kannata varastaa", Jack vastasi arvoituksellisesti ja joi lasinsa tyhjäksi silmänsä kiinni.

Itsekään en kyennyt vastustamaan lasin sisältöä, mutta nyt maistoin lasista vain vähän ja nautin silmät ummessa nesteen leikkiessä suussani. Kun maku hiipui, avasin silmäni ja näin edessäni seinäkartan. Nousin ylös ja menin sen luo.

"Mitä nämä ovat?" Kysyin ja osoitin kymmeniä pisteitä, joita oli eri puolilla karttaa.

"Merkkejä paikoista, joissa olen ollut", Jack sanoi ja tuli viereeni seisomaan.

"Olet purjehtinut ahkeraan", totesin.

"Kaikkialle, mihin Itä-Intian kauppakomppanian reitit veivät", Jack vastasi ja nähdessään kysyvän katseeni hän jatkoi: "Olin töissä siinä yhtiössä, erään aluksen kapteenina."

"Sinä?! Kuinka ihmeessä he merirosvon töihin ottivat?"

"En ollut merirosvo vielä silloin."

"Jack, olet Teaguen poika; merirosvoksi synnytään, ei tulla, muistatko?"

"Muistan. Mutta kauppakomppania palkkasi kapteeni Sparrow'n. Ja se siitä", Jack päätti lyhyesti ja kysyi: "Missä sinä olet viettänyt nämä vuodet?"

Olisin mielusti kuullut lisää Jackin työskentelystä kauppakomppanialle mutta käänsin katseeni karttaan ja piirsin sormellani sen pintaa pitkin kohti koillista aina Välimerelle asti.

"Kuten jo sanoin, täältä löysin isäni. Purjehdimme yhdessä aina hänen kuolemaansa asti ja se jälkeen hoidin häneltä keskeneräisiksi jääneet asiat. Mutkien kautta päädyin lopulta Englantiin, setäni perheen luo. Sedälläni oli ikäiseni tyttö ja hän yhdessä äitinsä kanssa yritti tehdä minusta salonkikelpoisen neidon. Tavallaan he onnistuivatkin siinä; pukeuduin mekkoihin, opin puhumaan kirjakieltä ja käyttäytymään hillitysti. Ja menin naimisiin."

"Naimisiin?" Jack kysyi ällistyneenä.

"Niin", vastasin. - Mutta liitto kesti vain muutaman kuukauden; mieheni oli sotilas ja sai kuollettavan osuman merirosvoja vastaan taistellessa. Appivanhempani eivät olleet välittäneet liitostamme ja pian sain heiltä tarjouksen häipyä maasta ja suvusta rahallista korvausta vastaan. Otin rahat vastaan ja pestauduin kauppa-alukseen, jonka kapteeni seilasi Intian valtamerellä, välillä tavaraa kuljettaen, välillä merirosvoten."

"Tiedä, kuinka kauan olisin viihtynyt hänen laivallaan, mutta eräänä päivänä jouduimme vastakkain entisen työnantajasi kanssa ja se johti veriseen taisteluun. Pääsimme pakoon vain vaivoin ja monillä meistä oli vammoja, minä mukaan lukien."

"Kapteeni ohjasi laivan eräälle luostarisaarelle ja saimme siellä tarvittavaa hoitoa. Suurimman osan parannuttua kapteeni kokosi miehistön ja lähti. Minusta ei ollut lähtijäksi, joten jouduin jäämään saarelle. Ja tuolle saarelle huuhtoutui Onnenkyyneleiden etsijä ja nyt olen matkalla tuonne", sanoin ja laskin sormeni kohdalle, jossa uskoin Itäisten Atolien olevan.

"Oikeastaan", Jack virkkoi nostaen kätensä ja laittaen sen omani päälle, "olemme matkalla tuonne", hän korjasi ja siirsi sormeani jonkun matkaa oikealle.

Mutta huomioni ei ollut enää kartalla vaan Jackin ranteessa, joka oli paljastunut hihan valahdettua sivuun. Näin lintutatuoinnin ja sen alla oli polttomerkityn P-kirjaimen.

Jack huomasi tuijotukseni, laski kätensä alas ja hiha valahti paikoilleen peittäen jäljet. Mitään sanomatta hän kääntyi ja palasi pöytänsä ääreen.

Purin hammasta, jotta kysymykseni ei olisi päässyt ilmoille, koska Jackista näki hyvin, ettei hänellä ollut aikomustakaan puhua arvesta.

Ympärillämme leijui vaivaantunut hiljaisuus, jonka Jack lopulta katkaisi kysyen haluaisinko lisää juotavaa. Kieltäydyin, koska minulla oli vielä lasissani täytettä, ja Jack joi lopun rommin suoraan pullosta.

"Miten sen vihjeen loppuosa kuuluu?" Hän kysyi yhtäkkiä ja vaikka olin opettellut vihjeen ulkoa, meni tovi, kun muistelin sitä. Lopulta muistin säkeet kokonaisuudessaan ja lausuin sen ääneen:

_"Yön kohdatessa kuoleman,  
renkaat päällä Neptunuksen maailman,  
kehän pisteessä neljä kaarta,  
Elon Puu vuotaa verta."_

Jack kirjoitti sanat ylös ja alkoi lausua niitä, aivan kuten minäkin olin tehnyt vihjettä avatessani.

"Oletko saanut mitään muuta tästä irti?" Jack kysyi.

Join lasini tyhjäksi ja istuin yhdelle arkuista.

"Olen kuullut kookospalmuja sanottavan Elon Puiksi", vastasin. "Mutta neljä kaarta eivät sano minulle mitään, kuten ei myöskään veren vuotaminen", vastasin väsyneenä ja nojasin pääni laivan runkoon.

Tuhti rommi teki vähitellen tehtävänsä ja tunsin, kuinka luomeni alkoivat painaa.

Jack mutisi hijlaisella äänellään vihjeen sanoja ja ne sekoittuivat mielessäni päivän tapahtumiin vieden minut hiljaa mutta varmasti unten maille


	5. Elon Puut

Kiitos Sparrowfan kommentistasi, niitä saa kovin harvoin lukea, kun ei jaksa kirjoittaa englanniksi. Ja jatkoa on luvassa, näin syksymmällä kun löytyy kirjoittamiseen enemmän aikaa.

Vain ne hahmot ja seikat, joita ei POTC-leffoissa ole ollut, ovat minut. Kaikki muu on lainattua.

* * *

Heräsin tunteeseen, joka kertoi minulle nukkuneeni syvää unta ja pitkään. Jokainen lihakseni oli rento ja pääni hieman tokkurainen. Venyttelin autuaasti nauttien pehmeydestä, jonka sänky allani tarjosi. Samassa jähmetyin ja hengitykseni salpautui. Silmäni edelleen kiinni suljettuina kuuntelin tarkkaan, mutta en kuullut mitään muuta kuin vaimeat työnäänet hytin ulkopuolelta. Rohkaistuneena hiljaisuudesta avasin silmäni ja tarkastelin näkymää. Kyllä, olin Jackin hytissä, ja kyllä, makasin hänen sängyssään. Mutta kuinka olin päätynyt sinne?

Nousin istumaan ja peiton valahtaessa alas huomasin olevani yhä pukeissa ja huokaisin helpottuneena. Se nyt vielä olisi puuttunut, että Jack olisi saanut minut allensa. Nousin ylös ja oioin vaatteeni. Petasin sängyn, nappasin arkusta mukaani omenan, jota pureskellen menin ovesta ulos.

Kirkas auringonpaiste häikäisi silmiäni ja varjostin niitä kädelläni.

"Kas, huomenta unikeko", minua tervehdittiin komentokannelta.

Vilkaisin sinne ja nähtyäni Jackin seisovan ruorin takana nousin kannelle hänen seurakseen.

"Miksi emme liiku?" Kysyin huomattuani laivan olevan ankkurissa purjeet reivattuina.

"Meidän ei tarvitse", Jack vastasi. "Sinä aikana, kun sinä nukuit, me muut olemme jatkaneet matkaa ja löytäneet saaren", hän jatkoi tyytyväisen kuuloisena.

"Mikset herättä- Löysitte saaren? Minkä saaren?" Ihmettelin, johon Jack vastasi nyökkäämällä vasemmalle. Katsoin sinne ja nähdessäni kahdeksikon muotoisen atollin, jonka keskellä kasvoi palmuja, ymmärsin vihjeen merkityksen.

_Mutta miten Jackin oli onnistunut ratkaista vihje? Oliko hän muka pohtinut sitä koko yön_? Kysymyksen vierähtivät ajatuksissani, mutta hävisivät saman tein, sillä tahdoin päästä saarelle mahdollisimman nopeasti etsimään helmeä.

"Oletteko jo olleet saarella?" Kysyin yrittäen kuulostaa välinpitämättömältä.

"Ja vieneet sinulta aarteen etsinnän riemun?" Jack kysyi huvittuneena. "Emme tosiaan vaan päätimme odottaa heräämistäsi."

"Olisit voinut herättää minut", toistin.

"Niin aioinkin, mutta näytit kaipaavan unta", Jack totesi ja hänen hetken ajan hänen katseessaan oli hellyyttä. "Ja näköjään ruokaa", hän jatkoi kuullessani mahani murinan ja kasvoilleen nousi taas ilkikurinen virne.

"Eikä mitään", kielsin, vaikka maistoin suussani jo Marthan tekemän aamupalan. "Tämä riittää tähän hätään", sanoi näyttäen omenaa, "syön sitten myöhemmin. Nyt tahdon vain päästä saarelle."

"Hyvä on, hätähousu", Jack vastasi ja antoi Cottonille käskyn laskea soutuvene veteen.

Laskeuduttuamme veneeseen Jack otti airot käsiinsä ja alkoi soutaa kohti saarta.

Yksittäinen varjo liiti veden pinnalla ja nostettuani katseeni taivaalle näin haukkani tutun hahmon. Seuratessani sitä se lähti syöksyyn ja laskeutui hallitusti veneen nokalle. Siinä se katsoi minua ja olisin voinut lyödä vetoa, että se oli hämillään edellisiltaisesta hyökkäyksestään.

Vene tavoitti hiekkapohjan ja pysähtyi. Minä ja Jack hyppäsimme veneestä ja kahlasimme rantaan vetäen veneen perässämme paremmin hiekkaan kiinni.

"Siinä niitä Elon Puita nyt sitten on", Jack sanoi katsellessaan tiivistä palmuryhmää. "Nyt täytyy vain löytää se, joka vuotaa verta", hän jatkoi ja suuntasi puiden luo.

"Mutta eihän puu voi vuotaa verta", sanoin Jackille seuratessani häntä. "Vihjeen täytyy tarkoittaa jotain muuta", järkeilin.

Jack ei vastannut puheeseeni, vaan ryhtyi tutkimaan puiden runkoja. Hän siveli niiden kaarnaa pitkillä sormillaan ja siristeli silmiään.

"Mitä sinä etsit?" Kysyin.

"Viiltoa", kuului lyhyt vastaus ja Jack siirtyi uuden puun viereen.

"Viiltoa", toistin ja tunsin itseni typeräksi, kun en tavoittanut Jackin ajatuksen kulkua.

"Haa", Jack huudahti yhtäkkiä ja riensin hänen viereensä.

"Katsopa", hän kehotti minua ja osoitti sormellaan kapeaa viirua palmun rungossa.

Silmäni laajenivat hämmästyksestä, kun näin viirussa jotain, joka oli joskus ollut väriltään punaista mutta joka nyt oli ruosteen ruskeaa.

"Onko tuo..."

"Verta?" Jack täytti kysymykseni kulmat koholla. "Kyllä vaan", hän vastasi ja pyysi minua antamaan tikarini.

Ojensin sen Jackille ja hän viilsi terällä kaarnaa viirun kohdalta sekä käänsi kaarnan palan sivuun kuin lehden.

Jackin kasvoille levisi tyytyväinen virne enkä voinut olla kysymättä, mitä hän näki.

"Katso itse", Jack vastasi ja astui sivuun.

Katsoessani Jackin osoittamaa kohtaa näin rungossa pienen kolon. Kolo itsessään ei ollut mitään, mutta sen sisällä kimalteli kyyneleen muotoinen, sininen meripihkahelmi. Ojensin käteni ja ongin helmen kolostaan. Auringon säteiden osuessa helmeen sen väri muuttui silmiemme edessä keltaiseksi ja reaktio veti minut sanattomaksi, vaikka olin nähnyt sen aiemminkin. Hetkeen emme kumpikaan puhuneet mitään, katsoimme vain helmeä. Sitten Jack kysyi pienestä paperirullasta, joka roikkui narulla helmestä.

Irrotin rullan, annoin sen Jackille luettavaksi ja laitoin helmen kaulassani roikkuvaan pussiin muiden kaltaistensa joukkoon.

"Mitä siinä lukee?" Kysyin Jackilta, joka tutki paperinpalaa.

"Lisää arvoituksia", hän vastasi ja alkoi lausua:

"Aatelisneidon haudassa,

tulevan isännän vuoteessa,

pohjien välissä,

on pihkalla sijansa."

"Hienoa", tuhahdin. "Nyt meidän täytyy löytää vain hauta, vuode ja pohjat."

"Niin täytyy", Jack sanoi, "ja minä vielä tiedän, mistä tästä on kyse."

"Tiedät?" Kysyin epäillen.

"Niin", Jack vastasi ja kertoi, että päivän matkan päässä olisi uponnut hylky nimeltään Prinsessa, jolla oli aikoinaan matkustanut nuori herra tuoreen vaimonsa kanssa kohti uutta kotimaataan. Mutta myrsky oli upottanut aluksen ja ihmiset hukkuneet sen mukana.

"Ja sinä uskot, että tuo hylky olisi seuraavan helmen piilopaikka", kysyin Jackilta.

"Ainakin se sopii vihjeeseen", hän vastasi, mutta en voinut sanoa olevani hänen kanssaan samaa mieltä. Astelin veden rajaan ja tuijotin merta pohtiessani samalla Jackin ajatusta. Entä jos hauta olisikin jossain muualla, tai jos vuoteen merkitys oli jotain -

"Ei kelpaa, vai?" Jack keskeytti pohdintani kuulostaen ärtyneeltä.

"En tiedä", vastasin ja vilkaisin Jackia. "Ajatuksesi vaan tuntuu… liian helpolta ratkaisulta", puolustelin ajatuksiani. "Luulisi, että jos mies halusi pitää helmet turvassa muilta, niin hän ei olisi piilottanut niitä hylkyyn, jonka jokainen tietää."

"Amber kultaseni", Jack huokaisi ja tuli viereeni. "Kuka tahansa ei tiedä hylystä, vain ne, jotka ovat kuunnelleet Teaguen tarinoita."

_Ja mistä lähin sinä niitä olet kuunnellut_? Mietin itsekseni, sillä muistin lapsuudessani Jackin hävinneen aina paikalta, kun kapteeni Teague oli kertonut tarinoitaan merenkulusta ja merestä. Mutta samalla tieto siitä, että hylyn tarina oli peräisin Jackin isältä, sai minut hyväksymään Jackin ehdotuksen.

"Hyvä on", vastasin. "Seilataan sinne hylyn luokse ja -"

"No mikä nyt varjostaa kasvojasi?" Jack kysyi, sillä mieleeni oli noussut uusi ongelma.

"En vain ymmärrä, miten voimme saada helmen hylystä", vastasin. "Kukaan meistä kykenee sukeltamaan kymmeniä metrejä", jatkoin, mutta Jackin kasvoille ei noussut varjoa vaan leveä hymy, josta aavistin, että hänellä olisi takataskussaan jokin keino.

"No niin, kakista ulos", komensin häntä.

"Niin mitä?" Jack vastasi yrittäen näyttää tietämättömältä keinostaan.

Pyöräytin silmiäni ja sanoin: "Tiedän, että sinulla on jokin ratkaisu tähän ongelmaan, joten ole ystävällinen ja kerro se. Minä pyydän", anelin häntä puoliksi vakavissani, mutta vielä hetken Jack piti minua varpaillaan, kunnes vastasi: "Hyvä on. Helmensukeltajat ja vuorovesi."

"Helmensukeltajat ja vuorovesi", toistin kuin papukaija.

"Niin", Jack vastasi. "Hylyn kohdalla on korkea vuorovesi ja kaksoset ovat entisiä helmensukeltajia."

Katsoin Jackia ällistyneenä ja vähitellen tunsin riemun kumpuavan sisältäni. Purskahdin nauruun ja kiedoin käteni Jackin ympärille rutistaen häntä nopeasti.

"Lähdetään sitten", hoputin häntä ja vedin mukanani takaisin veneelle.

Jack souti matkamme Helmeen. Noustuamme laivaan hän kertoi muille löydöstämme ja seuraavasta kohteestamme. Kaksoset tuntuivat olevan riemuissaan edessä olevasta tehtävästään ja kiiruhtivat Helmeä lähtöön. Lopulta Jack antoi lähtökäskyn ja minä suuntasin kulkuni kohti kapyysia ja Marthan ruokia.

/

"Ennätykseni on 150 jalkaa", William vastasi ylpeänä kysymykseeni, jonka olin esittänyt hänelle koskien hänen sukellussyvyyksiä. Oli kaksosten yövahtivuoro ja huolimatta siitä, että tunsin itseni melkoisen väsyneeksi pitkän päivän jäljiltä, niin olin jäänyt heidän kanssaan juttusille yön pimentämälle kannelle.

"Sehän on ihan hullua", tokaisin Williamille ja kaksoset remahtivat nauruun.

"Niinhän se on, mutta eikö kaikki nautinto ole loppupeleissä hullua", Stephen vastasi vihreät silmänsä tuikkien ja hymykuoppa poskessaan.

Juuri tuon hymykuopan avulla erotin kaksoset toisistaan, mutta se onnistui vain silloin, kun he hymyilivät. Tosin he hymyilivät paljon ja minusta tuntui, että varsinkin minulle.

"Hei, onko tuolla laiva?" William kuiskasi äkisti ja me hiljenimme.

Stephen nosti kaukoputken ja suuntasi sen veljensä osoittamaan suuntaan, josta minäkin erotin heikkoa valon kajastusta.

"On se", Stephen sanoi ja kehotti minua sekä Williamia sammuttamaankannen himmeät lyhdyt, kun hän itse meni kapteenin puheille.

Hetken päästä Jack tuli kannelle ja suuntasi kaukoputkensa kohti yön pimeydessä kulkevaa laivaa.

"Hmp", hän älähti eikä näyttänyt tyytyväiseltä, tosin ei kyllä huolestuneeltakaan.

"Onko se kauppakomppanian?" Kysyin häneltä hiljaa.

"On", kuului lyhyt vastaus ja tunsin, kuinka niskahiukseni nousivat pystyyn.

"Miksei se huomaa meitä?" Jatkoin, koska laiva selvästikin jatkoi matkaansa meistä välittämättä.

"Yritäpä erottaa musta esine mustaa taustaa vastaan", Jack vastasi ja jouduin hetken miettimään hänen sanojensa tarkoitusperää, kunnes tajusin, ettei Musta Helmi erottuisi yön tummuudesta.

Lopulta laiva hävisi silmistämme ja huokaisin helpotuksesta. Ajatus yöllisestä taistelusta ei ollut lainkaan mieleeni.

"Kiivetkääpä pojat ylös vahtiin loppuyöksi", Jack kehotti kaksosia. "En halua enempää yllätyksiä tälle yölle."

Pojat kapusivat mastoon ja istuivat kapeille lavoille vahtiin. Olin pahoillani heidän takia, koska lavat tarjosivat kaikkea muuta kuin mukavat olotilat.

"Mistä se vatsasi arpi on peräisin?" Jack kysyi minulta aivan yllättäen.

Katsoessani häntä kysyvästi hän jatkoi: "Tunsin sen sormissani paitasi läpi, kun siirsin sinut arkulta sänkyyni."

Käänsin katseeni pois Jackista ja purin hammasta. En todellakaan ollut valmis tähän keskusteluun.

"Amber..."

"Anna olla", sähähdin. "Se on vain yksi arpi, siinä kaikki. En minäkään utele sinun arvistasi", sanoin ja käänsin Jackille selkäni toivoen, että hän jättäisi asian siihen. Mutta ei, vaan Jack tuli taakseni seisomaan ja ojensi paljaan käsivartensa silmieni eteen. P-kirjain erottui selvästi vaaleana arpena auringon paahtamasta ihosta.

"Muisto entiseltä työnantajaltani vapautettuani orjalastin", Jack tokaisi lyhyesti.

Katseeni yhä polttomerkissä nostin käteni ja laskin sormeni arvelle. Sivelin sen sileää pintaa ja tunsin, kuinka Jackin iho nousi kananlihalle.

"Sinun vuorosi", hän sanoi ja veti kätensä pois.

Loin katseeni alas kannen puihin ja kerroin, kuinka taistelussamme kauppakomppaniaa vastaan sotilaan miekka oli läpäissyt paitani, korsetin luut ja vatsani pinnan. Ilman korsettia viilto olisi ollut kuolemaksi; nyt olin saanut vain pahan haavan. Luostarin väki oli kuitenkin ollut hyvin perillä haavan hoidosta ja onnistunut säilyttämään henkeni.

Ja sitten suustani pääsi vielä sanat, joita en ollut aikonut sanoa, joita en ollut koskaan sanonut sen jälkeen, kun ne minulle kerrottiin.

"Mutta lapsia en tule koskaan saamaan."

Hiljaisuus laskeutui ympärillemme, mieleni toistaessa kaikuna sanojani ja ensimmäisen kerran tunsin surua noiden sanojen myötä. En siksi, että olisin unelmoinut äitiydestä, vaan siksi, että minulta oli viety jopa mahdollisuus tulla joskus äidiksi. Onnistuin kuitenkin hillitsemään tunteeni sekä kyyneleeni, kun käsivarret kietoutuivat takaapäin ympärilleni ja vetivät minut kiinni vahvaan vartaloon.

"Olen pahoillani Amber", Jack sanoi hiljaa ja laski leukansa olkapäälleni.

Hänen rastansa hipoivat kaulani paljasta ihoa ja karhea partansa kutitti.

Suljin silmäni ja nojauduin Jackia vasten. Laskin käteni hänen käsivarsilleen ja tunsin oloni varsin mukavaksi.

"Kiitos, että olet siinä", kuiskasin ja tunsin Jackin tiukentavan otettaan.

"Palveluksessanne, ma'am", hän vastasi ja sai minut naurahtamaan.

Jonkun aikaa vain seisoimme kannella toisiimme nojaten, kunnes yhtäkkiä muistin asian, joka oli vaivannut minua saaren löydyttyä.

"Miten sinä sait vihjeen auki?" Kysyin.

"Riittävästi rommia ja sanojen pyörittelyä, kultaseni", hän vastasi ympäripyöreästi.

"Entä saari sitten? Miten sinä sen löysit?" Utelin.

Jack ei hetkeen vastannut mitään, seisoi vain aloillaan hengityksensä viistäessä kaulani ihoa. Aloin jo luopua toivosta saada vastausta kysymykseeni, ja mietin vaativampaa lähestymistapaa, kun Jack irroitti kätensä uumaltani. Kuului kilahduksia ja eteeni ilmestyi kompassi.

"Tämän avulla", Jack lausahti.

"Rikkinäisen kompassisi avulla", tokaisin, sillä olin kuullut huhuja Jackin sinne-tänne-osoittavasta kompassista. Nappasin laitteen Jackin kädestä ja avasin sen. Ja rikkihän se oli. Neula poukkoili päättömästi eri ilmansuuntien välillä asettumatta mihinkään.

"Onko sinulla muita hyviä valheita saaren löytymiseen?" Kysyin, äkisti tympääntyneenä Jackin ainaiseen pelleilyyn, ja aikaisempi, tyytyväinen olotilani oli mennyttä. Käännyin ympäri katsomaan Jackia, mutta hän ei vastannut katseeseeni, tuijotti vain kompassiaan

"Kuulitko?" Tivasin.

"Kuulin", Jack sanoi tyynesti laittaen kompassinsa taskuunsa. "Ja jos sinä olet sitä mieltä, että minä valehtelen, niin olkoon sitten niin", hän lausahti ja lähti takaisin hyttiinsä. Ja vaikka Jack oli hallinnut äänensä, niin hänen askelistaan näin hänen olevan huonolla tuulella, mikä tietäisi pitkää, huomista päivää.


End file.
